Sempre Você
by Regina-Thirteenth Key
Summary: Mesmo se eu te deixar agora, e isso partir meu coração... Mesmo se eu não estiver por perto... Eu não vou desistir, não posso abrir mão desse amor.' -O acerto de contas entre Yuuki e Zero.


Olá! Para os que já leram alguma fanfic minha, bem vindos. Para os que nunca leram nada do que já escrevi, bem vindos duas vezes.

Essa fanfic foi escrita em resposta do concurso da comunidade de Vampire Knight no orkut, tirando o segundo lugar com perfect score, perdendo no voto de minerva concedido pelos leitores.

Espero que gostem (: Para tirar qualquer dúvida, segue a ficha de apresentação da fanfic.

Título: Sempre Você

Autor: Regina -Thirteenth Key

Gênero: Drama / Deathfic

Classificação: +14

Shipper: Kiryuu Zero/ Kuran Yuuki  
Universo: Vampire Knight  
Sinopse: Uma mansão antiga, duas pessoas prontas para matar e morrer. Odiar a si mesmo é algo que mata por dentro, mas odiar a pessoa amada é uma morte por inteiro.

N/A: _'Even If I leave you now, and it breaks my heart... Even if I'm not around… I won't give in, I can't give up on this love.'_

**Sempre Você**

**Thirteenth Key**

As tábuas rangiam sob os pés de Zero. Quando ele parou em frente a uma porta, seu coração falhou uma ou duas batidas, e seu mundo ficou repentinamente pesado demais. Ela estava ali.

Ousaria matá-la?

_"Mas da próxima vez em que nos encontrarmos... Eu vou matá-la, Yuuki."_

Ele parou. Pensou em como seria machucá-la. Pensou na possibilidade de tirar seus próprios braços ao invés disso.

Arrancaria fora seu coração ao tirar a vida dela. Seria seu sangue a escorrer das feridas que ele causasse na pele de Yuuki. Talvez fosse ela o único motivo que o mantinha vivo e precariamente preso à sanidade.

Ainda se lembrava do tempo em que ela o consolava. Em que ela o alimentava com seu próprio sangue. Ele ainda sentia os braços dela ao seu redor, acalmando-o. O único beijo que tinham trocado ainda queimava seus lábios, não como o agradável calor do amor, e sim o insuportável desejo reprimido, proibido, profano. Ardia, queimava, doía.

Onde estava o outro sangue-puro? Matava-o por dentro perceber que ninguém o impediria.

Bloody Rose pulsava em sua mão. Ela parecia sentir o sangue que viria, e parecia apreciar aquela situação maliciosamente planejada pelo destino.

_ "Droga."_

Zero sentou-se no chão em frente à porta que deveria abrir para cumprir seu objetivo final. Manter-se de pé parecia um sacrifício grande demais, e mesmo assim não era nada comparado ao que teria que fazer a seguir.

Terminadas as batalhas contra Rido e o Conselho, só restava uma coisa a fazer. Caçar cada um dos vampiros que restavam, tirá-los do mapa. E Kiryuu Zero sabia que não adiantaria nada deixá-la por último. Então ali estava ele, a uma porta de distância de Kuran Yuuki, com uma arma capaz de matá-la, fazendo escorrer seu sangue puro pelo chão de madeira daquela mansão coberta pela noite.

Um ruído.

Do outro lado da porta, Yuuki chorava silenciosamente suas últimas lágrimas. Havia um corte em seu pulso, não profundo, e não mortal, mas doloroso. Era como se fosse uma punição.

Ela não morreria com um corte. E mesmo que morresse, não tinha nem ao menos a coragem para terminar com aquilo.

Olhou fixamente a parede que a separava do caçador. Que humilhante perceber que eram inimigos naturais, mas a vida de um dependia da do outro naquele momento.

Matá-lo seria matar a si mesma, e o corte nada profundo em seu braço provava que ela nunca seria capaz de matar-se. Ou a ele.

Yuuki sabia o que devia ser feito, e apesar da dor, ela viu a esperança. Enquanto houvesse um vampiro a ser caçado, Zero viveria. Sobreviveria. E aquilo bastava.

Sim, bastava. Ela sabia que era o certo... Mas continuava sendo difícil. Impossível, doloroso demais.

_"Não você. Nunca você."_

Era a voz dela? Zero se aproximou da porta, encostou o rosto na superfície fria, ouvindo atentamente a qualquer outro barulho ou mensagem que passasse por frestas escondidas ou atravessasse as paredes.

Foi lançado violentamente para trás quando uma foice negra fez em pedaços a única barreira entre ele e Yuuki.

Ela estava chorando.

Yuuki segurava Artemis, que reluzia, mórbida, como se risse daquele momento tanto quando a Bloody Rose que Zero segurava com tanta firmeza. A vampira poderia estar vestida como uma noiva e ele não perceberia. Tudo o que o caçador via naquele momento eram as lágrimas.

-Yuuki... –apenas um sussurro, mas o simples ato de falar aquele nome rasgava-lhe a garganta como se fossem as garras de um vampiro.

-Zero. –O olhar dela permanecia firme, apesar das lágrimas e dos tremores que percorriam o corpo tão pequeno.

Ele não sabia o que mais falar, mas Bloody Rose tirou-lhe a necessidade de qualquer palavra, cobrindo-o com suas hastes e preparando-se para a batalha.

Diante do vibrar incessante de sua própria arma, Yuuki limpou o rosto com o braço livre.

-É isso, então, não é? –ela tentou sorrir, e aquela tentativa infame foi como uma estaca no coração dele. Sempre tentando sorrir, mesmo quando o coração sangrava, apenas para diminuir a dor dele. –Agora, nós nos matamos.

-Você devia ter continuado fugindo, Kuran. –chamá-la pelo primeiro nome novamente acabaria trazendo mais dor. Melhor tentar tratá-la como a um simples vampiro.

Uma pena que fosse impossível.

_ "Você. Sempre você."_

-Eu tentei... –disse ela, enquanto Artemis começava a faiscar. –Mas no fim... Parecia tão sem sentido. Só percebi que nós você realmente falava sério quando o ouvi entrar. E mesmo então, eu não consegui fugir...

O rosto dela trazia a determinação vacilante de Yuuki, mas os olhos não carregavam as dúvidas de sempre. Pareciam apenas conformados.

-Você vai lutar. –disse ele, com um meio-sorriso amargo. Tornaria tudo mais fácil. E mais difícil.

Insuportável, de qualquer maneira.

- Quem não aprecia a vida não merece viver. –disse ela, erguendo sua arma. –Deixar que você me mate sem lutar em resposta só tornará as coisas mais difíceis para você, não é?

Lutar faria a mesma coisa, mas ele não falou nada.

Um segundo, talvez uma eternidade, e os dois atacaram.

Artemis cortava cruelmente as hastes afiadas de Bloody Rose, enquanto o coração de Zero era feito em pedaços.

A arma do caçador tirava sangue das mãos que seguravam a foice, mas a dor no peito de Yuuki ia muito além de simples feridas.

Matar ou morrer?

_"Nesse caso, matar _é_ morrer."_

Os sentidos apurados dos dois vampiros entravam em choque com o cheiro de sangue, o barulho do contado das armas, a dor. Era demais para suportar, e demais para ignorar.

Eles estavam novamente juntos, e era o céu. Eles morreriam ali, e era o inferno.

Artemis perfurou o corpo de Zero, e Yuuki parou como se um raio a tivesse cortado ao meio. As hastes afiadas de Bloody Rose a envolviam pelo pescoço, rasgando, sufocando.

Ela sentiu o ar se esvair, mas não lutou por ele. Tudo o que via eram os olhos de Zero, pregados nos seus, se apagando aos poucos. Ela o tinha matado?

-Não... –uma lágrima escorreu. E outra.

"Não você. _Nunca_ você!"

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando não se odiar pelo que tinha feito.

Zero observava em silêncio. Sentia o cheiro do sangue dela, e pela primeira vez não o desejava. Tudo o que queria era não tê-la ferido, não tê-la forçado a fugir, e a lutar. Tudo o que queria era poder abraçá-la e confortá-la, como ela costumava fazer com ele. Somente ela. Sempre ela.

-Yuuki...

Não doeu daquela vez. Ele a chamou, e seu coração não se partiu. Ele a abraçou, e sua consciência não reclamou. Ele morreu nos braços dela, e se permitiu morrer feliz.

Ainda presa em meio aos espinhos, Yuuki tomou-o nos braços pela última vez, e não pareceu errado. Ela tocou os lábios dele com os seus, e não pareceu infame. Ela morreu junto dele, e pareceu certo.

_"Você. Sempre você."_


End file.
